This proposal responds to RFA of -DK-07-003, which requests applications for Discovery Centers to collaborate with other Discovery Centers in a Multi-Disciplinary Approach to the Study of Chronic Pelvic Pain (MAPP) Research Network. In this application, the University of Washington (UW) seeks support for a Discovery Center to participate in efforts to unravel the enigma of what has been termed urologic chronic pelvic pain syndromes (UCPPS) by the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK). This proposal was developed following the guidelines stipulated by the NIDDK for Program Project Grants and Cooperative Agreements. The aims of these Discovery Centers, in conjunction with the Tissue Analysis and Technology Core and the Data Coordination Core, are to conduct multi-disciplinary, multi-site, basic, translational, and clinical research in the field of UCPPS. The goals of the MAPP Research Network are to 1) identify UCPPS disease phenotypes; 2) determine how UCPPS fit into the larger spectrum of related chronic pain syndromes (RCPS); 3) conduct targeted epidemiological studies of UCPPS using relevant patient populations; and 4) use basic cellular, molecular, and biochemical techniques to examine the pathophysiology of UCPPS. More broadly, each site will need to collaborate closely with NIDDK staff and other Network Centers to complete multidisciplinary, multi-site, and highly interactive studies, and to obtain specimens for basic science studies. In addition, Discovery Centers will need the flexibility to accept and implement new and perhaps unconventional UCPPS definitions, and to both import and export study designs and methods pertinent to UCPPS.